I just wanna stay with you
by Willa Graham
Summary: There were a few days missing for Lauren to leave Michigan. What would be Darren's reaction? Crisspez.


**A/N:** Special thanks to my friend drarrylicious for translate it in English.

* * *

 **I just wanna stay with you**

Chapter 1 _: Little secret_

There were a few days missing for her to leave Michigan. She was going to miss everyone but she had no choice. There were new opportunities at the horizon; Lauren needed to be free.

She had her ticket. She'd leave in train that Friday at noon. Joey thought that it was a crappy schedule because it coincided with lunch time. Lauren didn't care about it. There were very few things she had been genuinely interested in lately. Amongst those things there was a special moment, a song she'd never forget… and **his** unmistakable smile. Darren's smile felt like a warm caress in Lauren's soul. It was beyond belief how such subtle gesture could make her so content. It was her little secret. Nobody else, besides herself, knew what befell within her. And it wasn't only with his smile, anything he did was worth her attention, for example when he put his hands inside of his pockets, or crossing his arms. But especially when he played the guitar he'd transport her to another world. It was strange to explain, but that's how it went. Although all of their friends were there when he did it, at times it felt like if the two of them were alone. Likewise due the magic of the music or something like that.

Lauren wondered how the guy of the wild curls would take this new. He was the only one she hadn't told of her departure yet. She wondered, as well, what kind of expression he'd put. Would his hazelnut eyes lose its glow? Would his smile (the one she liked so much) abruptly vanish?

She had left Darren as last maybe because she didn't want him to find out. Because… it was the one that'd hurt the most and she knew it. She shouldn't distend it so much. She'd arise niggling if she did (though maybe she had already done it). That day at night she'd tell him. She was determined, she'd go to his house with some excuse and without further ado… she'd drop it. She couldn't hold this weight any longer and neither she could live in the uncertainty.

Tuesday, 10:13 PM.

"This is the _Led Zeppelin's_ album you asked me," Darren said as he handed it. They were at his apartment's door. He hadn't delayed at all to open for her. It was weird, he always used to take a while. Maybe he was as eager to see her as she was?

Lauren blinked a few times, looking with a certain naivety at the cover of that album with an airship. She had already forgotten that was her "excuse" to go to his place. She shook her head and took the record.

"Thank you…"

"Wanna come in?" he asked, outlining a sweet grin.

No. Why did he smile? Like this it'd be only harder to tell him her big confession.

"Yeah, sure…"

* * *

"Did I ever tell you that you suck at _Mario Kart_?" The guy remarked with an amused tone.

Lauren had the joystick in her hand, but her gaze was a bit lost. She was anywhere but in the game. She didn't even remember the amount of times she had lost. She must've stayed behind in all those turns.

Darren seemed to have noticed it, he grabbed the joystick away from her hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Lauren…" He whispered, trying to find her gaze.

She let out a sigh.

"What's going on? Do you think I can't tell when something's wrong with you?" He asked as he held her hand, and then stroked it softly with his thumb.

Lauren shivered a bit, she couldn't believe that at that slight touch she already felt an electricity wandering through her entire body. Why, Darren…?

"I thought you'd delay a bit more before noticing," she tried to joke. Even in a moment like that she'd think on saying those kind of things.

"Well, let's say I already learnt all of your cues. Those sighs are snitches, you know?"

The girl stayed with her mouth open for a few seconds. Though she knew Darren since freshman year in college, she didn't know he could be so perceptive… with her. He had been like that with her. Did that mean something?

"Well, Darren, you're right. _Something_ 's going on with me." She held a short silence, preparing herself for what came next, "This Friday… I'm leaving Michigan. I'm moving out."


End file.
